Tiberius
Tiberius was the name given to three competitor robots which competed from Series 4 through to Series 7. The original Tiberius was a basic two wheeled box-wedge shaped robot with a large spike powered by a car jack. In Series 5, the team entered Tiberius 2, which had a more conventional crusher, similar in design to Razer. The team entered Series 6 and 7 with Tiberius 3, which retained the crushing weapon of its predecessor. Tiberius 3 was the team's most successful robot, reaching the Heat Final of Series 7. It also won the University Challenge special in Extreme Series 2. After Robot Wars, Tiberius was rebuilt with a larger claw and renamed Tiberius 4. It still enters numerous Roaming Robots tournaments. Robot History Series 4 Tiberius was matched up against Mousetrap and Evil Weevil, the 12th seeds. It looked impressive in Round 1; although the crusher didn't work, it managed to pin Mousetrap down with it, with Refbot having to break the two up. But both went through as seeded Evil Weevil broke down and got attacked by the House Robots. In the second round against Little Fly, it started strongly, pushing the opposition into Sgt Bash. It then slammed Little Fly into the arena wall, but got stuck itself and couldn't escape. The House Robots tried to help it free, but it was stuck spinning. Killalot lifted it up and put it on the edge of the pit, then Shunt nudged it in. Series 5 Tiberius 2 was by far slower than Monad in its first round battle, but managed to grip it and crush into the side. Monad's jaw came loose on the front; it hit the pit release, but then stopped dead, allowing Tiberius to grip it again and pit it. Tiberius then fought former champions Panic Attack in the second round. It started well, gripping the front of Panic Attack with its claw and steering it around. Panic Attack got away and lifted it, shoving it into the House Robots. Shunt axed Tiberius a few times before it escaped, but Panic Attack lifted it up again. This time, Panic Attack went for the pit release, dragged Tiberius 2 towards the pit, and dropped it down, almost toppling in itself. Series 6 Tiberius 3 had been drawn against Supernova, Short Circuit and Spawn Again, who was seeded 10th. It began by getting off quickly and attacking Supernova, who retaliated. Tiberius managed to pierce the Sri Lankan machine, holding it in the CPZ at the mercy of Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot, and a small clash with the latter resulted in a buckled crushing jaw on Tiberius. Tiberius tried to grip into Supernova, but it escaped. Meanwhile Short Circuit had been decimated by Supernova's flywheel. Tiberius looked as if it had lost control and broken down. Spawn Again then flipped Tiberius over and Tiberius was counted out. Short Circuit was pitted and Tiberius was flipped by the floor flipper and pitted by Sir Killalot. After the battle it was found that Tiberius' batteries had fallen out of the machine after an attack from Supernova. Extreme 2 Tiberius 3 participated in the University Challenge tournament, representing Loughborough, and faced Infinity and Fluffy in the first round. Tiberius 3 grabbed hold of Fluffy straight from the start, and stayed stuck to it for the rest of the battle. Infinity tried to separate both opponents, but when Growler pressed the pit button, Tiberius 3 pitted Fluffy. In Round 2, Tiberius 3 met C.V., and attacked it at the start, but struggled to grab hold of it. It eventually grabbed hold of C.V., and pushed it into the pit button, then the pit. Tiberius 3 faced Infinity in the final, and tried to grab hold of it. Tiberius 3 attacked Infinity again, pushing it into the angle grinders and around the arena, before pushing it into Shunt's axe. The battle was relatively uneventful, but Tiberius 3 won the judges' decision and the tournament. Series 7 Tiberius 3 played virtually no part in its first round, as M2 dominated the battle by tossing both opponents from the arena. Tiberius 3 was through to the next round by default, fighting Roobarb. After avoiding Roobarb's flipper, Tiberius 3 pierced the back of Roobarb and pitted it. It was after this impressive preformance that Tiberius was seen as the robot that would carry on the mantel left by the recently retired Razer, although not as original as the two times World Champion, the weapon and weapon power was very similar, and with its strong build, good manoverability and a schrimech it could potentially have been a Champion. In the heat final, it fought M2 again, despite having not actually attacked it in the first round. It pierced M2's armour, carrying M2 towards the pit. However, M2 was putting up a struggle and Tiberius 3 was unable to direct it towards the pit. Instead, both robots ended up in the CPZ and were attacked by Growler, who tried to pull M2 away but Tiberius 3 was still hanging onto its opponent. Tiberius 3 tried to chase after its opponent, but M2 turned and flipped Tiberius 3 over. M2 then threw Tiberius 3 against the arena wall and tried to flip it out of the arena, but only succeeded in flipping it back onto its wheels. However, M2 quickly flipped Tiberius 3 back over and then threw it into the pit of oblivion. This eliminated Tiberius 3 from the wars, and the last reminder of the influence Razer had in the world of robotic engineering had gone. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat Final Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots from Schools or Universities